Akhir Yang Bahagia
by Minyuurichi
Summary: Baru Sasuke sadar, dia tengah merasakan apa yang kalian sebut bahagia. My First Fic. ONE SHOT! Mind to RnR?


**"****Akhir Yang Bahagia****"**

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto **** Masashi-sama**

**Genre : ****Hurt/Family (?)**

**Rated : ****K+ (?)**

**Summary :**** Baru Sasuke sadar, dia tengah merasakan apa yang kalian sebut **_**bahagia**_**…**

**Warning : ****First fic!, ****OOC**** overload****, ****Typos,****Pendek, dan segala kenistaan lainnya**

Langkah demi langkah ia jalani. Pandangannya sedikit buram karena transplatasi mata beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia—Uchiha Sasuke—menjadi sosok mengerikan yang jauh lebih kuat. Bercak kegelapan telah menyatu dengan setiap sapuan nafasnya.

Ia benci Konoha.

Ia benci kehidupan.

Ia muak dengan segalanya. Persetan dengan mayat hidup bernama Madara! Sasuke bukan lagi sosok pendiam yang bisa diatur seenak tangan penguasa memerintah!

Penguasa? Bah! Siapa yang 'penguasa'?! Dunia tak lagi perlu seorang raja. Yang di inginkan dunia ini hanya ketidak adilan!

Belum puas rasanya Sasuke mengumpat pasa Tuhan—atau Buddah atau apalah itu—. Ingin, Sasuke sangat ingin menghunuskan pedang ke arah Madara—atau siapapun itu namanya—sehingga semua berakhir sudah. Hanya dia. Dan kejamnya dunia.

_Crash_

Tetes darah jatuh bersamaan dengan pemiliknya. Puluhan tubuh tergeletak tanpa nyawa akibat perbuatan Sasuke. Aura hitam menyelimuti jalanan kosong Konohagakure. Sunyi dan kelam.

Penjaga desa telah habis dipenggal Sasuke. Shinobi-shinobi payah itu hanya fokus pasa Juubi dan pengontrolnya. Sama sekali tak memikirkan keadaan wanita lemah juga anak-anak yang gemetar ketakutan di bawah meja. Lihat, siapa yang tak berperasaan? Jangan salahkan Sasuke kalau ia dengan mudah melepas nyawa mereka saat yang lain sibuk merapal jutsu-jutsu tak berguna.

Jahat?

Salahkan Sasuke jika itu yang kalian inginkan.

Sampai kapan kalian akan melihat segala hal dengan begitu egois?

Sasuke hanya tak ingin mereka semakin menderita di bawah tekanan batin yang dirasa. Ia kasihan melihat mereka, lebih baik bahagia tanpa tanggungan di surga daripada terinjak di neraka dunia, 'kan?

Perasaan sepi tanpa keluarga ia jalani bertahun-tahun lamanya. Tak ada tanggapan dingin seorang ayah, tak ada pelukan hangat dari ibunda. Apa yang akan anak-anak itu terima kalau ayahnya pulang hanya membawa nama? Dunia ini tak kuat lagi menampung calon pendedam karena kesendirian.

Ya, Sasuke sadar yang ia perbuat sepenuhnya salah—dan tak masuk akal. Lalu? Apa ia harus membanting setir dan membangun semuanya dari awal? Tidak kah kalian berpikir bahwa semua terlalu terlambat?

Kalau Naruto tanpa lelah berkoar-koar bahwa jalan hidupnya adalah kebenaran. Maka Sasuke memutuskan untuk tak lari dari kegelapan.

Tak ada yang bisa menghindari takdir. Sekalipun nanti Sasuke harus mati sebagai penjahat kelas dunia, atau tak bernyawa di dekapan sang sahabat, ia terima. Kematian ada bukan semata-mata untuk diubah.

.

.

Tunggu—'_sahabat_'?

Sejak kapan ia menggunakan semboyan si–bodoh–Naruto itu?

.

_Tap.._

Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat menginjakkan kaki di halaman tempat ia tinggal dulu. Tak ada yang berubah. Tetap gelap. Tanpa secercah cahaya yang menyimbolkan kebahagiaan. Wangi anyir berebut memasuki indra pernafasannya. Sasuke benci darah. Tapi ia juga tak bisa lari dari tetes cairan merah itu. Hidupnya dipenuhi darah kesengsaraan.

'_Kalau sudah dewasa, Sasuke-kun harus bahagia, mengerti?'_

Telinga Sasuke berdengung. Kata-kata Uchiha Mikoto kembali berlari marathon di pikirannya. Kalau dibiarkan, dia bisa menangis lagi…

Kakinya semakin melemas tatkala bayangan ibunya yang tersenyum bahagia berputar bagai film lama yang tak berhenti menyala. Membawa lagi kenangan bahagia juga asam kesakitan untuk kesekian kalinya.

_**Flashback**_

"Kaa-chan~ Okaa-chan~!" Sasuke kecil berlarian riang saat memasuki Uchiha Compound.

Sunyi.

Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan yang terasa. Wajah berseri Sasuke berubah total, menyisakan tanda tanya besar yang tercetak di otak jeniusnya. Usia yang belum genap 10 tahun membuat Sasuke dengan mudah merasa ketakutan.

"Obaa-chan? Aniki?" Ia meremas hasil ulangannya yang mendapat nilai sempurna. "Otou-san?"

Kaki Sasuke gemetar saat mendengar raungan kucing yang saling bersahutan. Mata bulat-nya berkaca-kaca. Wajah Uchiha bungsu itu juga memerah. Kontras dengan langit senja yang menunjukkan kesedihannya.

"Kaa-chan? Kalian dimana?" tangis Sasuke mulai pecah.

Sambil berlari dan sesekali jatuh darena dihadang batuan-batuan kecil, Sasuke terus menangis. Melupakan nilai ujian akhir yang sempurna tanpa cacat, kini tujuan Sasuke hanya satu, kediaman Uchiha Fugaku—ayahnya.

BRAK

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sasuke membuka pintu utama rumahnya. Gelap. Dan terlalu diam. Bahkan ini lebih mengerikan dibanding mimpi buruknya kemarin malam.

"Kaa-chan… Hiks.. Hiks.." Sasuke terjatuh. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya yang basah di dekapan tangannya.

.

.

"Kaa—"

.

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke-kun!"

Mata Sasuke membulat. Bukannya berhenti, tangis Uchiha bungsu itu justru menjadi-jadi. Ibu, kakek, nenek, paman, bibi, dan anggota Uchiha lain memandang heran ke arah Sasuke. Sepertinya, kejutan kali ini terlalu berlebihan.

"Okaa-chan!" Sasuke berlari memeluk Mikoto sambil sesenggukan.

Mikoto tersenyum lembut. Ia menyerahkan kue ulang tahun ke tangan saudara perempuannya. Setelah itu, ia berlutut dan mehyamakan tingginya dengan Sasuke kecil.

"Sshh, anak ibu dilarang menangis." Bisik Mikoto sambil menghapus air mata anak laki-laki nya. "Peluk ibu,"

"Okaa-chan..!"

Setelah memeluk anaknya, Mikoto kembali mengulum senyum. "Nah, sekarang Sasuke-kun tiup lilinya, ayo.."

"Sini Sasuke," panggil saudara perempuan Mikoto.

Sasuke tersenyum girang. Ia berjalan mendekati kue ulang tahunnya. Si Uchiha kecil itu sekarang sudah resmi berusia sembilan tahun.

"Tunggu," kakak sepupu Sasuke menyela. "Ucapkan harapanmu dulu, Sasu-nyan.."

"Onii-chan! Aku bukan 'Sasu-nyan'!" rajuk Sasuke tak terima. Wajahnya yang merengut mengundang tawa seluruh anggota Uchiha. "Baiklah, aku akan membuat harapan.,"

Sasuke menutup matanya. Dalam hati ia berterima kasihh pada Tuhan dan mulai memanjatkan impian. "Selesai."

"Tiup lilinnya!"

Sasuke mengangguk lucu. Dengan satu hembusan nafas, lilin-lilin mungil itu kehilangan apinya. Ia melihat sekeliling, semua bertepuk tangan dengan senyuman di wajah berseri mereka. Sasuke _bahagia_.

Cklek.

Uchiha lain yang dijuluki jenius melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah kediaman Uchiha Fugaku beserta istri dan anak-anaknya. Merasa seluruh mata memandang ke arahnya, Itachi—Uchiha jenius itu—membuat sudut 90 derajat dengan tubuhnya. Mendapat anggukan dari sang ibu, Itachi pamit undur diri.

"Aniki!"

Sorakan nyaring dari bibir mungil Sasuke menghentikan langkah Itachi. Uchiha yang usianya terpaut jauh dari Sasuke itu memutar kepalanya. Menatap Sasuke dengan mata bosan.

"Apa?" ucapnya tak berselera.

"Tidak ada ucapan selamat?"

Itachi tersenyum. Ia terkikik geli melihat wajah lucu Sasuke yang merah karena menahan marah.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, adikku." ucap Itachi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Cepatlah cari istri."

Tawa Itachi disambut wajah malu ibunya. Kalai ia tak segera masuk ke kamar seperti yang baru ia lakukan, mungkin Mikoto akan menyambit wajah sok kerennya itu dengan pisau pemotong kue.

"Baka aniki." gumam Sasuke kecil.

_**Flashback End**_

Sekelibat memori mengantar rasa perih di mata baru Sasuke. Pandangannya mulai berputar dan kepalanya terasa pening. Tangannya yang menggantung saat akan membuka pintu mendadak lemas. Sambil menahan sakit di kepala juga indra pengelihatannya, Sasuke menyandarkan tubuh di dinding kediaman Uchiha yang tak terawat.

"Yo! Uchiha!"

Panggilan nyaring dari suara yang begitu familiar di telinga Sasuke menarik kembali buronan shinobi itu ke dunia nyata. Matanya terbuka perlahan. Pandangan yang awalnya kabur berangsur pulih dan semakin membaik.

Itu dia—kawanan zombie lain—. Sosok menjijikkan yang merusak arus waktu juga berani menginjak takdir. Rambut panjang yang tidak berubah. Begitu pula dengan senyum aneh yang mematikan.

Orochimaru.

"Kau menangis?" Laki-laki ular itu melangkah mendekati Sasuke. "Tak kusangka, pertemuan dengan mayat hidup si–payah–Itachi bisa membuat tameng mu runtuh secepat ini."

Sasuke berdiri. Dengan kasar dia mendorong Orochimaru agar menghilang dari jalannya. Perasaan Sasuke semakin lemah kalau lawan bicaranya itu terlalu gencar membicarakan Uchiha Itachi. Lama-lama, ia justru membantu Naruto dan—entahlah… mungkin… menlanjutkan hidup di jalan yang benar?

Orochimaru melipat lengannya. Ia melirik sinis kearah sayap rapuh Sasuke yang menyedihkan. "Kau tau—" dia memperlebar seringaiannya. "—kau bisa saja berbalik arah sekarang. 'Pecundang' adalah makhluk hina yang jarang menangkap arti pencerahan. Ada pintu yang terbuka disana, kalau kau lari, belum terlalu terlambat."

Otak Sasuke berkerja dengan cepat. Meresapi setiap kata yang meluncur bebas—yang anehnya—dari keparat yang dulu sukses ditebas oleh Naruto. Penawaran yang baru saja dilelang bukan hal mudah. Tapi cukup untuk membiarkan dia mendapat _akhir bahagia_.

Seperti yang Mikoto inginkan.

Dia bisa mengambilnya. Atau tetap pada rencana awal—menggagalkan adegan mengharukan yang selalu terjadi di setiap akhir cerita dongeng—.

.

.

Seharusnya ini pertanyaan retoris.

.

.

Atau bisa juga disebut sebagai pertanyaan–konyol–yang–bisa–dijawab–dalam–satu–ked ipan.

.

.

"Pintu itu bisa tertutup kapan saja, Uchiha.." Orochimari semakin yakin pada tebakannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia membuka lagi matanya. Obsidian itu berubah menjadi hal lain yang tak terdefinisi di dalam kamus bahasa apapun. Ah—ada! Kamus itu! Buku yang tersimpan jauh di sudut ruang berdebu—singkat kata, titik ketakutan setiap shinobi.

'_Revolusi Sharingan = Kehancuran, penderitaan, kesepian'._

Dengan satu langkah tegas, Sasuke meninggalkan Orochimari dan sebuah bangunan rusak dengan ukiran sejarah tersendiri yang Sasuke coba lupakan. Bukan. Tapi _harus _ia lupakan.

"Diamlah."

Sebuah kata. Menurut orang banyak, 'jawaban diplomatis'. Singkat dan padat, tapi mengandung hal tersembunyi yang berbahaya.

Orochimaru tak bisa menahan tawanya untuk ucapan Sasuke. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Sasuke mengaggap serius candaannya.

"Kau tau, bocah. Balas dendam itu sama saja dengan tersesat. Sekali kau terjun ke dalamnya, tak akan ada jalan kembali." Orochimaru menatap Sasuke. Semakin meremehkan kebodohan yang terjadi di dunia. Katakan ia idiot atau terlalu ambisius, tapi dunia ini jauh lebih konyol dari apa yang dapat ia perkirakan. "Dan kau baru saja menolak lorong yang benar. Kau, Uchiha Sasuke, hanya akan berputar di jalan yang sama. Nanti, saat kau mulai lelah, pilhan yang pasti hanya ada satu; _mati_. Entah mati dibunuh, terbunuh, atau bunuh diri. Aku bukan Tuhan, kau tau."

Sasuke menulikan indra pendengarannya. Ia hanya akan fokus pada pendiriannya. Oh! Satu lagi, dia tidak hanya melaksanakan seberkas balas dendam yang bahkan sempat ia lupakan untuk apa. Tapi juga—

—mencari kebahagiaan.

Seburuk apapun dia, Sasuke tetap mencari arti sejati untuk sebuah kebahagiaan yang abadi. _Dengan caranya sendiri_.

'Okaaa-san, aku—' Membawa angin, Sasuke menghilang dengan api hitam yang berkobar di sekitarnya.

'—akan mewujudkan permintaanmu.'

Sasuke ingin ibunya melihat ia bahagia. Walau definisi _'bahagia'_ bagi ia dan ibunya jelas berbeda.

A/N :

My First Fic!^^ Rie masih newbie dalam dunia tulis-menulis, jadi mohon di maklumi atas segala kekacauan yang terjadi diatas… *bow*  
Terima kasih banyak untuk kawan Rie yang dengan tertawa nista memaksa Rie untuk publish fic ini, he he~

The last but not least,  
RnR, please? ;;)


End file.
